


Heated Nights

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Post Battle, Queen Daenerys, R plus L equals J, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Summer after the Battle of the Dawn rolled through King's Landing; the nights as hot as the days. Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow couldn't sleep...





	1. Longing eyes

The stifling heat meant Daenerys Targaryen was sticking to the thin silk sheets as sweat built up on her chest under her night dress. She hadn't been used to this type of heat; Essos it was always drier but King's Landing being a port city meant the air was constantly moist; day and night. Jon had been rolling around restless too and neither of them had got anything that resembled sleep. Even Ghost had been swimming in the bays during the day to keep him cool; his fur making him too hot. He'd now found the only part of their chambers which had been shaded and was sleeping soundlessly.

"Jon" Daenerys muttered; hoping her husband was awake. She knew he was but he was a lot heavier sleeper than she was so there was always a possibility he had finally drifted off. 

"Yes?" He grumbled as he rolled over to look at her, his curly hair was sticking to his forehead and his chest and scars were glistening with sweat too. He still managed to look so good, even when he'd been training with his Kingsguard and was covered in mud and sweat; he was still the sexiest person in Westeros to Daenerys. And tonight, was no exception. 

"It's too hot" She moaned; hoping he'd have an answer to her problem. There was distance between them as they wanted to not overheat themselves, but secretly Dany wanted him to hold her in his arms. She wanted to throw the covers off of her; but she didn't think it was good if any of the guards came in and saw her naked flesh. She shuddered to think what Jon would say to them; something about defending her honor. Dany smiled at the thought; he was so good to her. "This is no good" 

Daenerys sat up in bed and swivelled her legs off to the side and stood up. As she did; she dropped her night dress to the floor and threw the silks off of her side of the bed. Jon's eyes went wide. Daenerys felt her cheeks become warm as his eyes shifted darker so they were almost black. She knew that look; it meant that he was going to spill his seed inside her and there was no other thing he wanted more. She felt her legs clench together slightly as he stared at her body while she was stood.

Ignoring his gaze, she turned around and walked across the cool stone floor. She pulled back the balcony doors and walked out to eye the view. The city lights flickered as torches were being put out; the sea only providing a breeze cool enough to take the edge off of Dany's naked flesh. She heard footsteps and knew Jon was going to join her on the balcony to look at the view. She still wasn't used to the view; a months time would be their 3rd year as husband and wife, as King and Queen of Westeros. She found herself taken aback every time she saw the prosperous city. 

While her hands were placed on the cool stone of the balcony; she felt Jon's presence behind her. He was naked too; she knew so because she could feel his hard cock against the nape of her back. Her inner thigh was almost dripping at the thought. Was he going to fuck her out here? On the Balcony? Most nights she and Jon made love but there was a few times a year where they fucked and it was glorious. Her mind raced at all the possibilities. 

And as if he read her mind, he began to plant kisses on her shoulder and neck; causing Dany's already warm skin to feel hotter from his caresses. Her breathing was slow but gradually she could feel the longing inside her begin to break free. Jon's arms snaked underneath Daenery's own arms, his cock pressed against her back still. His right hand headed toward her clit while his left squeezed and rubbed her breasts. His continued to kiss Daenerys as his right hand began circular motions on her nub. Her sex was so alight with passion and longing, she involuntarily leaned into his hand as her pussy craved for more from his fingers. When she did this, he spanked the front of her sex as if she'd been naughty and Dany yelped with delight. "Jon!"

He didn't say anything, just continued to rub her clit in a fast motion which caused Dany's legs to shake almost instantaneously. His Left hand was still grabbing Dany's breasts and playing with her nipples, two of her highly sensitive areas being tackled at once. She was moaning, but she was being careful not to be too loud, there were guards in eye sight and while they were a distance away she didn't want them watching. Although the thrill of being caught added a sense of excitement to it all. 

It wasn't long until Daenery's legs were shaking as she prepared for her first release of the night; a shock wave so powerful she wondered how a man could even do that to her body. Her release was lengthy and quiet loud as she came all over her own sex, which began to slowly drip down her thigh. "Oh, gods Jon!"

"Mmm" Was all Jon replied, his hands leaving her sex as he turned Dany around to look at her. She was glistening down there and he wanted to taste her; Dany knew it. Jon loved to kiss her down there; no man had ever done that before to her; she'd only heard about it from Missandei about Greyworm all those years ago. Jon bent down onto one knee and glided his hands down the front of her body so they were on Daenerys' hips. 

He pulled them towards her so his mouth could begins it's trail of Dany's sex. She felt the little aftershocks still coursing in her body as his tongue began to flicker between her folds. She almost lost her foot straight away and had to hold onto his shoulders for support. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried to make him tongue her deeper, to end his teasing. He stopped altogether then and his right hand gave Dany a spank on her bottom. She yelped at the short sharp sting which gave her so much pleasure. 

"Hands by your side" His northern voice spoke finally, like soothing honey to Dany's ears. The heat against her skin was tenfold due to the heat coming from her sex, she should've just laid in bed and dealt with moist nights but now she felt like her blood was on fire and her senses were in overload as Jon sucked on her clit. He wanted her to lose it, he wanted all the control and Dany wanted him to have it. She very often took control and so now as her legs began to shake once again as he buried his tongue inside her, she didn't clench her legs around his head or hold his head in place. She kept her hands by her side as she rode out the orgasm inside her. She needed support on something or she was gonna fall over. 

And sure enough before she could move to put her hands on the balcony behind her, Jon slide two of his fingers inside her and sucked on her clit hard causing her knees to give-way. He caught her; the longing in his dark grey eyes still present when they saw face to face.

She was in for a hot night. 


	2. Stone Floors

"Oh god, yes, yes, please" Daenerys was currently bent over on her knees on the stone floor of the balcony while Jon took her from behind. His thighs slapped on hers as he slammed in and out of her. She had been shouting for a good few minutes while he ploughed into her and she was enjoying every second. Her Targaryen blood boiled with lust as her senses were taking over. Everything was Jon; her touch, smell, taste. He was all she could think about and as she shouted out his name over and over again she knew the Guards would've heard them by now but she didn't care; neither of them did. They were just basking in their fucking; rough and sensual.

It'd taken a little while for Dany to be able to be taken this way by Jon, for she always liked the intimacy Jon gave her more; but even she realised that every once in a while something a little more... animalistic was needed, they were the dragon and the wolf after all. And here they were, Jon whispering all the things he's gonna do to Dany in her ear while his cock slips in and out of her at at a fast pace. The sound of their love making was primal, lustful and full of adoration, and they certainly did adore each other. 

Daenerys was so in love with her husband. When she thought back to how they met; how she disregarded him in her throne room and how he had done the same to how they first became lovers to now; their millionth time having sex, she was more in love with him now than she ever was. She only wished she could give him a child, it was the only thing missing from their happiness. They'd been with each other for three incredible years and she'd thought she may have run out of love for him by them; but he still surprised her and every day she falls deeper and deeper for Jon Snow. 

"Oh, god Jon I love you so much" She cried as his pace slowed but the depth of his thrusts increased. He slowly laid Dany down so she wasn't on her hands and knees anymore but so that she was fully pressed onto the floor, her legs slightly parted enough so he could still enter her while he laid on top of her.  Her nipples became hard as her breasts pressed onto the stone, a slight breeze rolling over her body from the sea air. And he entered her again, slowly at first to make sure Dany was okay but when she nodded in acceptance; his paced increased to before and sooner again she was crying with joy over how it felt for him to be inside her. 

Eventually he spilled his seed in her and they laid there, basking in each other. Daenerys rolled over so she could look Jon in the eyes as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. It was Jon who spoke first. "You're so beautiful, Daenerys. What did I ever do to deserve to call you my wife?"

"You saved me; and millions of other people. They chose you to be their king and so did I. You said you'd bend the knee but we both know it's not what I wanted. I wanted you; and now I have you, my husband, my king" Dany snuggled onto Jon's chest as they lay on the cold, stone floor, still basking in the aftershocks of their love making. The evening heat still rolled over their bodies as the heat from their love making lingered in the air; but it was considerably cooler now; perhaps the nights were going to be slightly cooler from now on. Daenerys almost couldn't breath she was panting so much from their sex and her sudden declaration of love to Jon. Jon kissed her softly, a gentle touch being what was needed. "You're my everything"

"Aye, and you are mine" This almost broke Daenerys. The floor while uncomfortable was cool on their hot skin, but Dany was just getting started. It was Dany's turn to be in control, especially after Jon told her the stuff he was going to do to her; on the small council table of all places. She rolled over so he was lying on his back and she was on top. She knew he spilled his seed not too long ago but he was her husband, she knew what turned him on. So as she was sat on top of him. Her own hands snaked up to her breasts and began to touch her own nipples, pulling them, rubbing them and squeezing them. She flung her head back in ecstasy at the sensuality of it all. Her nipples were hard and sensitive to her touch.

"Dany..." Jon warned. His warning helped her regaining her focus. She made eye contact with Jon; who's grey eyes were growing darker once again. She felt the corner of her lips turn up into a smile. She let one hand start to slowly smooth it's way to her sex. As it slid over her stomach, she could feel the fire in her belly, she was turning herself on; but she wasn't going to let Jon in on that. She wanted to turn him on. 

"Yes, my king?" She asked innocently as her fingertips brushed across her sex, never taking he eyes off of Jon's steely gaze. Her sex was lava hot; still sensitive from their love making and very pink Dany noted as she briefly looked down at what she was doing. But as her fingers began to rub her sex; she knew she wanted more, needed more. Slowly she inserted her own finger, never taking her eyes of Jon who had grown hard because of Dany's teasing. Dany could feel him against her thigh. She gazed longingly at Jon as she slipped another of her fingers inside herself; creating a rythmn as she grinding on his lap. Jon's hands began to touch the milky flesh of her thighs causing her to feel frazzled. 

 _No, I'm in control_ , Dany thought. But this thought was lost as Jon clasped her wrist of the hand that was inside herself and pulled it out of her. She was powerless against his strength and as soon as he began to suck on her fingers, she'd lost any ounce of control she'd had. She did still smirk however; her plan had worked and he was aroused once again. "You're a naughty woman"

"Am I?" Daenerys grinned as her free hand went to his cock. "I can be, if you want"

She shuffled her position so she could take him in her mouth. Jon's eyes widened as she licked his tip before taking him all the way to the shaft. She did gag a little bit; she never sucked him off very often but she fought through it and continued to give him oral. "Gods, Daenerys" 

She had a glint in her eye; a look Jon knew. He wanted to spill inside her; he always did. He wanted to give her a child, as he still felt responsible for Viserion. She had always been told she'd never have kids but he didn't care what evil witches told her. He was going to give her one. But as her eyes playfully glistened a him; he knew she wanted to taste him, to swallow him inside her. 

And so for the next few minutes; as his hips bucked and he gave into the sensation that was overtaking his body; he spilled in her mouth and for the second time that evening, they laid in the sweat of their love making. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took logner than expected, I've been sick! :(
> 
> But I'm back, and the third and final chapter should be up no later than tomorrow morning (18 hours from now)
> 
> A/N - Edited 02/10/17


	3. Birds At Dawn

The first signs of dawn rose in the sky as Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow finally lay back in their own bed. No sleep had been had this evening; for their fucking had turned into love making and they'd become tangled in their sheets. There was something about the sex that had been had that night; Daenerys had felt something within her and she really hoped they had made a child of their own. It was all she'd ever longed for. And now as Jon played with her hair as they laid next to each other; they silently converse with their eyes as they gaze lovingly at one another.

"I'm so in love with you" Jon said out of the blue; breaking the silence. Daenerys felt her heart warm. She couldn't help but smile; smile at this declaration of love from her husband. He spoke again. "I never thought I'd love another after...  _her_ "

Daenerys' was suddenly very interested in their conversation. She knew some things about the wildling girl, Ygritte; that she had been kissed by fire and had a temper to match. That Jon had loved her fiercely and that she was the first woman he ever lay with; but everything else had been kept to Jon's chest for no one to hear of. Not even his beloved Queen. Daenerys had accepted long ago she may never here the tale; especially after she divulged on her relationship with Khal Drogo all those years ago. Jon had still kept very tight lipped. 

But as they lay in the height of the summer's heat; accepting that no sleep would be had this evening, he started to spill everything. "She was the first person to truly make me smile outside of my sister, Arya. Her sense of humour was... refreshing. I fell for her very quickly and she for me. I was captured by the Wildlings after trying to ambush a bunch of them. I stayed in their camp to learn as much as possible; to try and stop them from fleeing south of the wall. Before I was lord commander this is"

"And you laid with her?"

"Aye, I did. She was beautiful, red hair, skin as pale as yours, red fleckles across her skin. But she had a sadness to her, and so did I at the time. It was never gonna work; and I knew that; even as she laid under me, as I was inside her. I was a boy of summer to her; and she was a woman of true winter. She fought on her side; I fought on mine. And in the end... she died, in my own arms"

"I'm sorry" Daenerys didn't really know what to say; while she didn't like the idea of others laying with her husband, she knew that Ygritte, whoever she had been, had shaped him to be who he was today; and for that she was grateful. "I'm sorry you lost someone you love in that way"

"She's a part of me, I don't think I'll ever stop loving her, but she is ice and ashes now, and I'm still fire and blood. We're still fire and blood. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. She saved me; just like you. One day I pray that when I'm gone; that I get to see her again"

"Don't leave me too quickly" Daenerys' felt her eyes pool at her husband sadness. She felt it; every word he said. They'd never got a goodbye; and that had been the same with her and Drogo. They never got their goodbye. She just had to burn him and herself along with him. "I'd hate to not have lived a wonderful life with you"

"Aye, and I you" He kissed her softly, morning birds tweeting as they sit on the balcony; the doors still open. The heated nights of King's Landing had done many things for people. And as Dany and Jon lay in their bed; not a wink of sleep slept, Daenerys was thankful that even if it was just for a minute, she got to understand her husband better. 

"There's no chance of us sleeping now is there" Daenerys propped herself up in the bed. "I sometimes imagine what life would be like had things not happened the way they did. Had my brother not died would my children have been born? I remind myself that I was the dragon; not him. He was weak, cruel and stupid. He never harmed my body in that he raped me, my maidenhead was taken by Khal Drogo, but I was still a subject of his torment and torture. He could've been ruling the seven kingdoms instead of me; not the right way to launch the new Targaryen dynasty"

"Everything happens for a reason; I never had been a believer in such sayings, but since you came into my life I suspended my belief of most things, you made the impossible seem possible" Jon was stroking her arm, mindlessly as he spoke. 

"I wish that when I'm gone I could meet with him again and show him what a dragon is, show him what strength he never had" Daenerys found herself staring at the balcony that she so recently laid on. "I think in his own cruel way; as the usurpers have been eradicated and House Targaryen was on the throne he'd be proud. Not that I'd want his pride, I'd want his apologies"

"Life teaches us lessons to make us stronger. That's why we're still here. I long thought I was going to die; I thought I was lucky to stay alive during all the battles and raids I ended up in. But I'm still here; and there is peace. I finally think I've accepted this; I wasn't meant to waste away in the frozen wastelands of the north; I was meant to live, to live with you" Jon was being his brooding self and Daenerys couldn't help but smile, her gaze from the balcony switched upon to Jon's face . 

"And here we are; two terribly broken people, still holding on" She felt her face beam as his eyes gleamed with adoration. 

"And here is where I'll always be" Jon took Dany's lips into a deep kiss surprising her. "Let me love you forever"

"I think I can allow that" 

There moment of levity and love was broken as there was a knock on their door. Daenerys rolled her eyes at the interruption. Making sure both she and Jon were covered by the sheets she spoke. "Come in" A small figure slipped through the door. "Ah, Lord Tyrion. I trust you slept well"

"No I did not" He smirked at Dany, she tried to avoid his gaze. _Was I that loud?_ She thought embarrassingly. "I wonder if there is a way we could soundproof these chambers" 

"You sleep in the Tower of the Hand Tyrion, you didn't hear anything" Jon mumbled as his head rolled into his pillow. 

"No I did not but it's sure fun to tease you about it" Tyrion coughed. "Get ready; you've got royal duties today. It's four years since my deceased sister blew up the Sept and the faith are gathering at the site of it's remains. Your marriage and union was a blessing to their religion and you are unveiling the plans to build the the new Sept in it's place. Any decisions on it's name yet?"

Jon grumbled; he hated royal duties; he wished he could stay in his chamber with Dany forever. Or if he could take to the forests and just run with Ghost. Or even ride Rhaegal to Winterfell. He wished he could be doing all of those things; he also wished Tyrion would leave so he could spill his seed inside his wife again, the thought of giving her a child was playing on his mind. 

"I have a name, The Great Sept of Eddard" Daenerys spoke softly, her hair falling around her face. Jon's head lifted up and found Dany with his eyes. Jon felt a lump in his throat, he was sidelined by her words. "Or we save Eddard for when we have a boy"

"I like the idea, but he was a man of the Old gods, not the Seven" Jon felt a stirring in his chest as he glanced at his wife's beauty. Lord Tyrion excused himself as he knew he was not welcome any longer. "His false execution happened there; for it to be named on the spot where he died; it would feel like some form of Justice, I guess. I'm not sure" 

"We still have a little time to decide" For the final time they came together and made love in the grey and red silks of their bed. The heated night of King's Landing, a night they won't forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my three parter done! Just a cute and sexy thing I did.
> 
> A/N - Edited 01/10/2017

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Edited 02/10/17


End file.
